mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Praga do Século
|vídeobr = A Praga do Século |vídeopt = A Praga do Século |vídeolen = Swarm of the Century |Anterior = Rédea nas Fofocas |Próximo = Passagem do Inverno}} A Praga do Século (Swarm of the Century na versão original) é o décimo episódio da primeira temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica. Neste episódio, uma praga de criaturas chamadas Parasprites invade Ponyville, causando um caos e ameaçando arruinar a visita da Princesa Celestia.__TOC__ Resumo Fluttershy descobre um parasprite thumb|Fluttershy descobre o Parasprite O episódio começa em um bosque próximo a Floresta da Liberdade, Fluttershy colhe algumas flores e um esquilo dá a ela um dente de leão, Fluttershy agradece, mas diz que as flores são para a Princesa Celestia e que se deve colher apenas as mais belas, Fluttershy se aproxima de uma cesta de mação quando uma barulho é ouvido de trás de uma pedra, Fluttershy se esconde atrás da cesta de maçã e vê uma pequena criatura saindo de trás da pedra, Fluttershy se aproxima da criatura e diz que nunca viu nada como ele e a criatura se aproxima de uma maçã e começa a cheira-la, Fluttershy pergunta a criatura se ela está com fome e esmaga a maçã no chão, mas a criatura se vira para o cesto e come todas as maçãs, Fluttershy comenta que a criatura estava mesmo com fome e a criatura se acomoda na crina de Fluttershy, Fluttershy diz a criatura que ela é a coisa mais fofa que já viu e que mal pode esperar para mostra-lo as suas amigas e ela começa a trotar. Na Biblioteca Golden Oak, Twilight Sparkle diz a Spike para ele ir rápido e que aquele lugar não vai se arrumar sozinho e Spike, que está carregando alguns livros, reclama dizendo que o lugar também não se bagunçou sozinho, Twilight explica que a Princesa Celestia irá chegar amanhã e Spike diz que pensou que fosse só uma visita informal, Twilight responde que não há nada informal em uma visita da realeza e que ela quer o lugar perfeito e Spike, que está subindo uma escada com vários livros em sua garra, sugere a Twilight que ela lesse um livro de cada vez, Spike cai da escada e diz que seria mais fácil se os dois não tivessem limpando ao mesmo tempo, Twilight concorda e diz ao Spike que ele irá limpar a biblioteca enquanto ela confere os preparativos, Spike tenta falar com Twilight, mas ela sai da biblioteca antes que ele consiga terminar de falar. thumb|left Twilight trota por Ponyville e vê todos os pôneis enfeitando a cidade, ela olha para um cartaz e vê a frase Bem-vinda Princesa Celest, Twilight pergunta sobre o que aconteceu com o resto do nome e Golden Harvest, que está ao lado de Berryshine explica que o nome não coube, Twilight diz as duas que elas não podem escrever o nome com T mudo e ordena que elas tirem a faixa e tentam de novo, Twilight se aproxima de Sweetie Drops, que está regando algumas flores, e diz que aquilo parece perfeito. Twilight se aproxima da Esquina do Torrão de Açúcar e perguntam ao Sr. e Sra. Cake sobre como está a confeitaria, a Sra. Cake aponta para algo e diz que estaria um pouco melhor se, a imagem mostra vários bolos comidos e Pinkie Pie comendo um bolo, Twilight pergunta a Pinkie sobre o que ela está fazendo e que aqueles doces eram para a Princesa Celestia, Pinkie responde que algum pônei precisa garantis que os doces estejam deliciosos suficiente para o paladar real da princesa e que ela declara os doces adequados para uma princesa, Pinkie se prepara para comer outro bolo, mas Twilight olha zangada para ela. thumb|Parasprites podem ser pequenos e fofos... Fluttershy entra na loja dizendo as duas que elas não vão acreditar, Fluttershy se interrompe ao ver as duas e pergunta se ela está atrapalhando, Pinkie nega a pergunta e diz a Fluttershy para entrar, Pinkie então come o bolo e pergunta a Fluttershy sobre qual é a novidade, Fluttershy diz a criatura para ela sair e três criaturas saem de sua crina, Fluttershy fica confusa e Twilight pergunta a ela sobre o que eles são, Fluttershy responde que não tem certeza e que também não sabe de onde saíram os outros dois, Twilight pergunta se pode ficar com um e, enquanto abraça uma criatura, diz que nunca viu nada tão adorável, Twilight, percebendo o que está fazendo, fica envergonhada e acrescenta que será uma boa companhia para o Spike para que ele a deixe estudar em paz, Fluttershy pergunta a Pinkie se ela quer o outro, mas Pinkie fica enojada e identifica a criatura como um Parasprite, as duas pôneis ficam confusas e Pinkie, irritada, diz que agora ela tem que encontrar um trombone e sai da loja. Na Boutique Carrossel, Rarity diz a Rainbow Dash, que está usando uma roupa, para ela ficar parada, mas Rainbow diz, enquanto tenta voar, que ela precisa voar e que aquilo é muito chato para ela, Rarity pergunta a Rainbow se ela quer ficar bonita para a princesa e Rainbow, relutantemente, se senta e Rarity volta a trabalhar na roupa, Twilight entra na loja e elogia as roupas de Rarity e Rarity agradece e diz que é bom saber que alguém ali aprecia o seu talento e Rainbow novamente reclama, nesse momento um barulho é ouvido na crina de Twilight e Rarity e Rainbow se aproximam, Rainbow pergunta a Twilight sobre que barulho era aquele e três Parasprites saem da crina de Twilight, Rainbow pergunta sobre o que são aquelas coisas e Twilight responde que a melhor pergunta é de onde eles saíram e explica que ela só tinha um minutos atrás, Rainbow e Rarity dizem que vão ficar com um e Pinkie para na frente da loja e pergunta as pôneis sobre se elas sabem onde ela pode encontrar uma sanfona, mas as pôneis não a escutam e Pinkie vai embora zangada. Manifestação de Parasprites A noite na biblioteca, Twilight observa o saguão brilhando e diz que espera que tudo fique pronto a tempo amanhã, Spike e o Parasprite dormem juntos na cama do Spike e Twilight os observa e diz que não precisa se preocupar e então ela desliga as luzes. thumb|left|Mais se multiplicam rapidamente e tem uma gigantesca fome!. Na manhã seguinte, Twilight acorda e fica chocada ao perceber vários Parasprites ao redor dela, Twilight cai da cama e pergunta ao Spike sobre o que está acontecendo, Spike também fica confuso e explica que o primeiro Parasprite estava com fome e então ele deu um lanchinho para ele e que não Vaz ideia de onde os outros vieram, os Parasprites começam a tirar todos os livros das prateleiras e Twilight diz que a princesa chegara daqui a pouco, Twilight pede ao Spike para ajuda-la com os bichos e Spike, que está carregando uma cesta cheia de Parasprites, pergunta a Twilight sobre o que ela acha que ele está fazendo, Spike se desequilibra e cai e Twilight, usando o seu espanador, tira os Parasprites de cima do Spike e ele diz que já sabe e que é para parar com brincadeiras. A cena muda para a casa-nuvem de Rainbow Dash, Rainbow dorme em sua cama e, ao acordar, vê o seu Parasprite, porém, mais Parasprites saem da cama de Rainbow e se abraçam nela, Rainbow tenta afasta-los, mas os Parasprites constantemente conseguem abraça-la e Rainbow foge em pânico, na Boutique Carrossel, vários Parasprites carregam alguns tecidos e Rarity, acariciando um, diz aos Parasprites que eles não são só adoráveis, mas muito uteis também, o Parasprite que Rarity acariciava começa a passar mal e Rarity pergunta a ele se ele está bem, o Parasprite vomita uma bola no olho de Rarity e ela, enojada, tira a bola, porém, a bola se torna outro Parasprite e Rarity diz que uma criatura tão repugnante não tem permissão para ficar em sua Boutique. Rarity sai da Boutique com seu alforje cheio de Parasprites quando Pinkie chega e diz a ela que a Applejack lhe emprestou uma gaita e pergunta se aquilo não é demais, Pinkie vê alguns Parasprites tentando sair do alforje e diz que ela não está adiantada, Rarity diz a Pinkie que ela está muito ocupada e Pinkie diz que ela ainda tem que pegar muitos instrumentos e sugere a Rarity que ela a ajude, mas Rarity diz a Pinkie que ela não tem tempo para a caça ao tesouro de Pinkie e que ela tem um problema de verdade, Pinkie diz a Rarity que um banjo é a única solução para o problema e ela sai galopando. thumb Twilight, que também está com um alforje cheio de Parasprites, encontra Rarity e Rarity, olhando para o alforje, comenta que elas estão com o mesmo problema, as duas observam Rainbow fugindo dos seus Parasprites e Twilight diz que a Fluttershy deve saber como fazer os Parasprites pararem de se multiplicar, as duas chegam a casa de Fluttershy e Twilight abre a porta, porém dezenas de Parasprites saem da casa. Rarity, Twilight e Rainbow entram na casa e Twilight pergunta a Fluttershy se ela não consegue para-los, Fluttershy responde que ela já tentou tudo o que sabe e Twilight olha preocupada, um flashback rapidamente aparece mostrando a chegada da princesa e ela sendo carregada para longe pelos Parasprites, Twilight diz que se elas não conseguirem se livrar deles antes da princesa chegar tudo será um desastre, Applejack chega puxando uma carroça cheia de maçãs e diz a Fluttershy que ainda não entendeu o porque dela precisar de tantas, alguns Parasprites se aproximam da carroça e rapidamente comem todas as maçãs, Fluttershy pergunta sobre o que elas vão fazer e Twilight responde que ninguém consegue domar como a Applejack, Applejack diz que resolve aquilo, mas que ela irá precisar da ajuda de todos, ela então começa a delegar as posições as pôneis e todas começam a juntar os Parasprites em uma grande bola e logo depois os escoltam até a floresta, Pinkie se aproxima de Twilight e diz que elas tem que parar o que estão fazendo e ajuda-la a encontrar algumas maracás, Twilight diz a Pinkie que elas tem problemas maiores do que maracás perdidas e Pinkie concorda e diz que encontrar uma tuba é mais importante, Pinkie pede para as pôneis a seguirem e galopa para longe, mas as pôneis não obedecem e Pinkie volta, galopando de costas, e diz as pôneis para segui-la, Rainbow se aproxima e diz a Pinkie que ela é tão impetuosa e Pinkie responde as pôneis que elas são tão teimosas e galopa para longe, Applejack diz as pôneis para elas deixarem a Pinkie para lá e elas finalmente conseguem levar os Parasprites para a floresta, Twilight elogia Applejack e diz que elas devem voltar e limpar a bagunça antes da princesa chegar. thumb|left As pôneis se aproximam da casa de Fluttershy e Twilight diz a elas que elas precisam trabalhar o dobro para recuperar o tempo perdido, Fluttershy abre a porta e centenas de Parasprites saem da casa, Twilight pergunta sobre de onde eles vieram e Fluttershy explica que ela tentou ficar com um, as pôneis olham zangadas para Fluttershy e ela diz que não conseguiu se conter, Twilight diz que elas não tem tempo para correr atrás daqueles e pergunta sobre o que elas vão fazer e Rainbow sugere que elas chamem a patrulha do tempo, Rainbow decola e cria um tornado que aspira todos os Parasprites, Applejack diz que o problema está resolvido quando Pinkie aparece com alguns pratos em seu pescoço, os pratos são sugados para o tornado e Rainbow, assustada com a presença dos pratos, perde o controle e é jogada para fora do tornado, Twilight vê os Parasprites indo para Ponyville e pergunta a Pinkie sobre o que ela vez, Pinkie responde que ela perdeu um par de pratos e Twilight pede a Pinkie para ela esquecer os instrumentos dela e que ela arruinou os esforços das pôneis para salvar Ponyville, Pinkie diz que ela é que está arruinada e Applejack diz as pôneis que não dá para levar a Pinkie a sério, as pôneis então galopam para a cidade. Buscando ajuda thumb|Parasprites causando um enorme estrago em Ponyville. Os pôneis de Ponyville ficam maravilhados com a chegada dos Parasprites, mas os Parasprites imediatamente começam a comer toda a comida da cidade, Fluttershy pergunta as pôneis sobre o que elas vão fazer e que os Parasprites vão comer tudo o que tiver na cidade, Applejack galopa preocupada com suas maçãs e Twilight tem uma ideia e diz as pôneis que ela fará uma magia para os Parasprites pararem de comer a comida, Twilight executa o feitiço e os Parasprites param de comer a comida, as pôneis olham os bichos enquanto Pinkie aparece atrás delas e diz que achou um tamborim, mas ela rosna irritada e sai ao ver que as pôneis não estão prestando atenção, um Parasprite cheia uma maçã e Twilight fica preocupada, mas logo fica aliviada quando o Parasprite rejeita a fruta, porém os Parasprites começam a comer tudo o que não é comida, Rainbow sarcasticamente diz a Twilight que o feitiço funcionou, Rarity fica preocupada se os Parasprites entrarem em sua loja e grita que agora é cada pônei por si. Rarity galopa até a Boutique e vê os Parasprites devorarem os seus vestidos, ela tenta afugentá-los, mas os Parasprites continuam a se multiplicar, Rarity sobe apavorada em uma cadeira e Pinkie diz a ela que veio salvá-la e Rarity fica feliz, mas Pinkie pega uma flauta e vai embora e Rarity grita desesperada. No Rancho Maçã Doce, Applejack, Big McIntosh e Vovó Smith montam uma barricada em frente ao pomar, Applejack diz que nenhum bichinho vai comer na propriedade da Família Apple, um enxame de Parasprite se aproxima da barricada e Applejack diz que lá vem eles, porém os Parasprites passam pela barricada e devoram o celeiro, os Apple ficam chocados e Applejack diz que não viu aquele chegando. thumb|left|Zecora surpresa com esta mini criaturinha que tem um mega apetite. Na biblioteca, Twilight vê os Parasprites comendo as palavras dos livros, Twilight pega um e o leva até Zecora, Twilight entra na casa de Zecora e a zebra, que estava se equilibrando sobre uma bengala, cai no chão e pergunta a Twilight se ela ficou doida, Twilight coloca o Parasprite perto de Zecora e explica que essas criaturas estão devorando Ponyville e pergunta se ela pode ajuda-los, Zecora pergunta se o que está diante de seus olhos é um Parasprite e Twilight não sabe responder, Zecora fala das lendas de fazendas e colheitas devastadas e que se os Parasprites estão em Ponyville então ela está condenada, Twilight sai da floresta e tenta afastar os Parasprites que ela levou quando vê a carruagem de Celestia deixando Canterlot. Pinkie salva o dia Twilight galopa até Ponyville e vê que os Parasprites continuam a devorar a cidade, Twilight tem uma ideia e diz a Rainbow que ela irá distrair os Parasprites e completa dizendo: thumb|A Música com os 10 instrumentos salva Ponyville da destruição. Twilight observa a destruição e diz que Zecora estava certa quando ela começa a ouvir uma música e sugere que seja a comitiva da princesa, mas logo percebe que é a Pinkie tocando vários instrumentos, Twilight diz a Pinkie que eles estão no meio de uma crise e que elas não tem tempo para, Twilight se interrompe ao perceber que os Parasprites estão seguindo a Pinkie, as pôneis ficam confusas e acompanham Pinkie e os Parasprites quando veem a carruagem de Celestia pousando, as pôneis se aproximam de Celestia e a princesa diz que é bom revê-las, nesse momento Pinkie e os Parasprites passam pela princesa e Twilight, sem jeito, pergunta a Celestia sobre como foi a viajem, um Parasprite pousa na asa de Celestia e a princesa as considera criaturas adoráveis, mas Rainbow responde que elas não são tão adoráveis, Celestia diz as pôneis que ela está honrada por elas terem organizado uma parada para ela e as pôneis ficam confusas, mas logo admitem a parada, Celestia lamenta que a visita terá que esperar para uma próxima vez e explica que uma infestação está ocorrendo em Fillydelphia. Celestia pergunta a Twilight se ela gostaria de fazer o relatório da magia da amizade, Twilight olha para Pinkie e diz à princesa que a resposta para um problema pode vir de onde menos se espera e que é sempre uma boa ideia parar para ouvir a opinião de seus amigos mesmo quando não parece fazer sentido, Celestia diz a Twilight que está orgulhosa dela e impressionada com suas amigas, Twilight agradece e Celestia vai embora. Epílogo thumb|left|Ou um pedaço da cidade... Todos os Parasprites vão para a floresta e Pinkie para de tocar e pergunta as pôneis sobre o que aconteceu com a princesa, Twilight responde que ocorreu uma emergência em Fillydelphia e Rainbow completa que é um tipo de infestação, Pinkie deduz que a cidade também está com Parasprite e diz as pôneis para ela irem, mas Twilight diz que a princesa pode cuidar daquilo, Applejack pergunta a Pinkie se ela sabia o que as criaturas eram e Pinkie confirma e diz as pôneis que tentou contar para elas, Twilight diz que elas sabem e que sentem muito por não tê-la ouvido e completa dizendo que ela é uma grande amiga mesmo quando não conseguem entende-la, Pinkie agradece e diz as pôneis que elas são grandes amigas mesmo quando ela não consegue se entender, Twilight diz a Pinkie que ela salvou a sua reputação com a princesa e salvou a cidade, porém as pôneis veem Ponyville completamente destruída e Pinkie comicamente toca um trombone. Citações :Spike: Sabe, seria mais fácil se não fôssemos os dois, porque estamos um atrapalhando o outro. :Twilight Sparkle: Boa ideia! :Spike: Gah! :Twilight Sparkle: Você limpa, e eu vou conferir como estão os preparativos. :Spike: Talvez eu devesse... resmunga :Pinkie Pie: ECA! Um parasprite? Tá brincando! :Fluttershy: Eca? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh? Um para–''o quê''? :Fluttershy: Como pode não gostar... :Pinkie Pie: exasperadamente Agora eu tenho que encontrar um trombone. :Twilight Sparkle: Um o quê? :Fluttershy: Eu já tentei tudo que sei: já tentei pedir, implorar, me humilhar, pedir com educação, e... :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Pinkie Pie, o que foi que você fez? :Pinkie Pie: Eu perdi um par de pratos, foi isso que eu fiz. :Twilight Sparkle: Dá pra esquecer os seus instrumentos bobos por um instante? Você arruinou nossos esforços pra salvar Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Eu? Arruinei? Não sou a arruinadora, eu estou arruinada! Ou é arruineizada? Arruinida? :Rainbow Dash: Hah, funcionou. Pelo menos eles não tão mais comendo a comida. :Rarity: Oh não... e se entrarem na minha loja... Cada pônei por si! :Rarity: Os meus lançamentos! Vai embora, xô! Sai daqui, não come! Não come isso! geme grita :Pinkie Pie: Vim te salvar! a flauta doce :Rarity: grita :Zecora: Um monstro de tão pequeno tamanho. Isso é um parasprite diante de meus olhos? :Twilight Sparkle: Eu não sei! Isso é? :Zecora: Lendas sobre cada colheita e fazenda devastada. Se essas criaturas estão em Ponyville, ela está condenada. :Twilight Sparkle: Hm. Tudo bem, esse é o plano. Rainbow Dash, você vai distraí-los. :Rainbow Dash: AH TÁ! :Twilight Sparkle: Ótimo. Todo o resto, construiremos uma cópia exata de Ponyville ali. Temos menos de um minuto! Zecora estava certa, estamos condenados. :Twilight Sparkle: Você é uma grande amiga, mesmo quando não conseguimos te entender. :Pinkie Pie: ri Valeu meninas, vocês são grandes amigas também, mesmo quando eu não consigo me entender. :Twilight Sparkle: Você salvou a minha reputação com a Princesa Celestia, e o mais importante, você salvou Ponyville. :Applejack: Hm... :Twilight Sparkle: ...Ou não. Galeria Referencias en:Swarm of the Century de:Fürchterlich niedliche Tierchen es:La Plaga del Siglo it:La Visita di Princess Celestia ja:パクパクパニック pl:Rój stulecia ru:Незваные гости sv:Århundradets svärm Categoria:Episódios da 1ª temporada